halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Mary/ History
Backstory The Events of 1908 Mary Worthington (her name a reference to the original Bloody Mary legend in traditional folklore), a school teacher in the small town of Carey, Ohio, was killed on August 27, 1908 as a result of a Halloween prank orchestrated by the school handyman, Aldridge Kesterson. Six students (Louise Hatfield, George Von Stebler, Shawn McPherson, Jim Deedle, Alice Dodgson, and Jeremiah Kubsch) were also involved in the mysterious death of their teacher; one student, Thornton Kesterson, was not present due to the persistent goading by his father, Aldridge. The schoolmaster, Mr. Renshaw, found his schoolhouse in complete disarray with blood and shards of glass scattered across the room. Although suspected murdered, Mrs. Worthington's body was never found, and was classified missing. The Events of 1958 Marie W. Agana, daughter of Mary Worthington, died on June 20, 1958. Dr. Mary Agana, daughter of Marie W. Agana, receives a letter from Alexander Pohl, her family attorney, who informed her of the wishes of her late mother. Mary would receive several valuable silver heirlooms that originally belonged to her grandmother, Mary Worthington. Most notably, Mary received a silver jewelry and music box, which contained a presence that seemed to possess Dr. Agana over time. On June 25, 1958, Mary received a letter from the National Association of Mental Health that informed her that the board members of the NAMH had denied funding for her immersive fear therapy program. Dr. Gustav Heim, the director of the NAMH, stated within the letter that he was disturbed that Dr. Agana may have proceeded with her plan regardless. Dr. Agana did just that and opened up her own facility, "Living Fearlessly: Specialized Treatments for Fear Based Ailments", in 1958 to begin her immersive therapy program. She hired assistants from a local facility that were believed to be ex-cons or mental patients. Over the course of a few months, Mary saw several patients to discover new ways to cure them of their fears and phobias. However, due to the disappearance of Charlie McPherson, a freelance photographer hired by private investigator Boris Shuster, Shuster began an investigation into Dr. Agana and her clinic. As patients began to disappear from the clinic, Boris began to wonder what really went on inside of Dr. Agana's practice. Mary began to suspect she was being watched, perhaps by Boris, as well as by her grandmother Mary Worthington through the mirror. Shuster made an appointment with Dr. Mary Agana on August 27, 1958 to discover the truth behind the mysterious psychiatrist. On this night, Dr. Agana was brutally murdered, supposedly by Boris Shuster, but her body was never found (it was later discovered that the murderer was a man named David Gronoll, a boxer and ex-con who was either one of her patients or one of the orderlies who worked for her). Some believe that the spirit of "Bloody Mary", none other than Mary's grandmother Mary Worthington, had been gradually possessing Dr. Mary Agana since she inherited her heirlooms in June of 1958. In 2008, Legendary Truth: The Collective, a paranormal investigation organization started by Boris Shuster and researchers from Princeton after the events of 1958, began an investigation on the disappearance of Mary Agana. Collective field operatives collected information and visited Dr. Agana's office, which was still in utter disarray since her brutal death. At 11:03 pm on August 27, 2008, a manifestation of "Bloody Mary" was detected by the field agents. Calvin Thorncastle, CEO of Legendary Truth: The Collective, quickly dispatched new operatives into Mary Agana's world to collect additional information on the doctor and her relationship to "Bloody Mary", as well as the seven patients that fell victim to her treatments. The case was also crowdsourced online to scour the internet for as many clues and fragmentary information as possible. Appearances As the event icon, Bloody Mary made a number of appearances before and during the event. She was the main advertising tool in commercials, and appeared in some of the houses in the event. Her main leitmotifs was "Weeping For A Child's Loss" by Faithful Fathers and "Musical Offering, BWV 1079: Sonata a 3 - I Largo -" by Karl Münchinger & Stuttgarter Kammerorchester and this background noise (WIKI NOTE: Could someone extract this to an audio file. It would be appreciated.) Prior to the event After the revelation of Bloody Mary as the event icon, the website was updated with her appearing to crash out of a mirror after her name was said three times. A number of billboards appeared in the Orlando area featuring her face and glowing eyes with the word "Bloody" written in what looked like blood. Additionally, a commercial featuring her mirror world was shown on television. In the commercial, Mary was sitting at her mirror with a man on the other side. He continually said her name, and on the third time she broke out of the mirror, lunging at him screaming. An alternative version of the hotel commercial has her suddenly appear behind a woman and strangle her. At the event According to Mary's story and Roddy, it is painful to her every time she breaks out of a mirror, which is why she screams. For this reason, there was not a main, opening show featuring her. The only show she in which she appeared was the media-only Opening Scareamonies. In this show, an investigator brought a mirror and placed it on the stage in front of the audience. With the audience chanting her name, and a flicker of the lights, Mary crashed out of the mirror and was interviewed by the media. The general public also experienced Mary during the event. A large LED screen was placed in the entrance to the park. Looking like a mirror, Mary would talk from it, taunting guests to enter her world. Periodically she would break out of the screen like a mirror, screaming as she did so. Additionally, Mary appeared in a number of the haunted houses. A ghostly apparition of her appeared in The Hallow and Scary Tales: Once Upon a Nightmare, and her picture appeared in the static of a television in Creatures! and a monitor in Interstellar Terror. A picture of her could be seen on McPherson's desk in the first scene of Dead Exposure. Finally, Dr. Agana's office was visited in the Reflections of Fear house, where both of Mary's personalities made appearances. In 2009's event Ripped from the Silver Screen, Mary's decapitated head could be seen in the house Leave it to Cleaver. Appearances after Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Bloody Mary was featured as part of the VIP Lounge area at the the event as a mannequin wearing her doctor's coat. There was also a scareactor in PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook that was meant to be Dr. Agana. During Halloween Horror Nights 23, she made a cameo on a monitor in Havoc: Derailed. In the 2015 Legendary Truth investigation (which was held during the event's last three nights), it was strongly implied that she played a major role in freeing the icons from Fear's lantern. Also, during the event, the chalkboard with her poem from The Skoolhouse scarezone had her name erased, a reference to the legal issues regarding Bloody Mary's use in entertainment (unless something more sinister...). During Halloween Horror Nights 27, an Easter egg in Ash Vs. Evil Dead made a reference to her in a poster, suggesting that she used to babysit. Bizarrely, there was absolutely no reference made to her in 2018, Mary Agana's 60th birthday. While obviously she couldn't have a house of her own, it's quite strange that she didn't make even a cameo, either in person or in name.